Eternal Sanctuary
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: An unexpected meeting begins it all, but where will it end? vampires, past lives, and uncertain futures. NagixKen and YohjixKen with some AyaxOmi and BradxSchuldich thrown in )
1. Default Chapter

Crystal: ok, this is a rewrite of my old NagixKen fic that ff.net took down because it was NC-17 ; damn site, taking away people's artistic rights of free speech.. erm.. ::cough:: ^^ anyways, as I said this is a remake of 'Blood Rose'. hopefully it's better and more people will enjoy it ^_^  
  
there's not enough KenxNagi stories out there people!! write some!! ^-^  
  
enjoy the show! I hope to make this a decently long series, but eh, the best laid plans.. =3  
  
~*~  
  
It was a typical November night, lonely with a hint of the coming December chill. It was raining again, though with the chill of promised snow in a few weeks or so. The darkness was only invaded by the streetlights and the soft glow of lamps in the windows of apartment buildings. Every now and then a car would drive by, another person on their way home after a long day of working at the same job as they wondered what the point was.  
  
It was on this night, that Ken Hidaka couldn't sleep. His mind was plagued with different things, like Kase and Yuriko; his jobs both as an assassin and as a florist. And most of all, the future. Ken often thought about the future, wondering if he would make it to his own and be able to settle down with a nice girl like Yuriko had been. So full of life and energy, and ever ready to have fun. He wondered if he'd make more friends (who weren't assassins like himself) like Kase had been at one time, before jealousy consumed him. He'd been admirable and loyal, always listening and helping when Ken had a problem or he just needed to hang around with someone, and forget all the pressure's of school and the J-League. But just when he believed he had these things, they were taken away from him.  
  
He couldn't go away with Yuriko because of who he was, so stained with blood that a pure soul like she was too good for him. He was a demon, and she was an angel. Two separate pieces of the world who had no business being together. Then there was Kase. Just when he thought he had his best friend back, and would be able to have something of what he did before, reality was destroyed by a single bullet aimed at his heart. Kase had tried to kill him for the second time. So as Ken had struck the final blow, his hopes and dreams of the future shattered like glass.   
  
Assassins, even ones that fought for the weak but noble, had no place in heaven.  
  
Ken looked up and found himself at an old gravesite at the far end of a temple yard. He blinked in confusion, having never remembered seeing this place before. It wasn't very large, and the stones were crumbling with age and leaning as they sank slowly a little more each year into the softened earth. Around the cemetery was a metal rail fence, vines overgrowing the poles like Mother Nature herself was trying to hide the memories of this place. Interest getting the best of him, the brunette pushed open the gate which screeched horribly in protest and stepped into the graveyard. He dragged his fingers over the rough stones as he walked, looking at them with interest but not for detail. Something he couldn't explain made him stop at one as his touch encountered the top, the stone feeling warmer than the others. He knelt down before it and studied the surface with his green eyes, fingers tracing the words which had begun to fade with age.  
  
HERE LIES THE BODY OF  
  
KENTAROU SUTENEKO  
  
There was a date of death but it was far too diminished to make out. Ken's touch trembled for an unknown reason as he took his hand away, a chill running down his spine. Why did that name strike something in him?  
  
"Never thought I'd find you here, Siberian."  
  
Ken stiffened at the familiar voice and stood, slowly turning towards the speaker. "I could say the same about you."  
  
Nagi Naoe said nothing at first, stepping further towards the older brunette. "I have business here," he spoke again finally, standing a few steps in front of Ken.  
  
"In an ancient graveyard? What're you going to do, bury a body?"  
  
The telekinetic smirked, hair hanging in his eyes from the rain's weight. It made him look innocent, but his eyes, filled with a knowledge way passed his years, betrayed that facade. "Maybe."  
  
Ken had taken an automatic step back as Nagi moved forward, trying to keep more distance between them. After all, Nagi constantly had his telekinetic weapon while the Weiss assassin was currently without his bugnuks. However, Kentarou's stone hit the back of his legs, stopping his retreat. Ken's breath caught in his throat as Nagi raised a hand towards him, waiting to be thrown back by an invisible force or crushed by an unseen vice. He wasn't expecting the fingers to glide across his cheek in a gentle caress.  
  
"It's good to see you're finally starting to be drawn to your past."  
  
Ken jerked away. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Nagi dropped his hand, something unidentifiable in his eyes. He supposed Siberian didn't remember after all. That would change, though, he'd make sure of it. "You'll see." Nagi felt a shiver run down his spine at the look Siberian was giving him, eyes dark with confusion and wariness. It was the same look that *he* gave him the first time they met, eyes the same color as had been the hair. Features hadn't changed much, either. The shorter brunette wanted nothing more than to show the taller just what he was talking about, but now wasn't the time. So, despite the fact he didn't want to, he would wait. Patience for him and Crawford, unlike for Schuldich and Farfarello, came naturally.  
  
Nagi used his powers, but it was only to move Ken over and away from Kentarou's stone. He knelt before the grave marker and placed down a single Gentian flower, which the Weiss boy hadn't even noticed earlier, and said a small prayer which he didn't speak loud enough for anyone to understand but him. The Schwarz then stood and looked at Ken once more with his haunting eyes, before leaving as quietly as he'd come.  
  
Once alone again, Ken suppressed a shiver. Even for an assassin, that kid was too eerily silent. The brunette left the graveyard as well, not even looking back at the stone that seemed familiar for an unknown reason and the flower left by someone he couldn't even begin to understand. The best thing, he knew, was just to get back home and try to forget this meeting ever happened.  
  
By the time he reached home again, which was an apartment he shared with his teammates that was located about the Koneko, he realized that he'd forgotten his keys. Ken cursed, debating whether to bang on the door until someone heard him or not. If he did and Omi heard him, he knew the younger boy would gladly let him in, and even be concerned since he was soaking wet. Omi was cute when he was trying to be a mother hen. Then again, if Aya heard him there'd be hell to pay. The redhead hated being woken up by something stupid, and Ken forgetting his keys would definitely be considered stupid in the katana-wielding assassin's purple eyes. Aya probably wouldn't even let him in to teach him a lesson, or something. Ken sighed, not even considering any luck in Yohji opening the door, since he knew the playboy had a date tonight and most likely wasn't even back yet.  
  
"Damn it all to fucking hell."  
  
"Forget your keys, Ken-Ken?"  
  
The brunette jolted in surprise and turned around, meeting the laughing jade eyes of his taller friend.  
  
"Yohji? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
The blonde chuckled. "Didn't you learn about that in Health Class? You know, the Birds and the Bees? See, my father met my mother--"  
  
"Yohji!" Ken cut him off, annoyed. "I know where you *came* from, but why're you home so early on Date Night?"  
  
A shrug. "She wasn't my type." He stepped passed Ken and unlocked the door with his own set of keys, ignoring the look of surprise the ex-Soccer player was shooting at him. After all, what girl over eighteen wasn't Kudou Yohji's type? That was like saying the sun couldn't shine because the sky wasn't blue enough. Or something. "Do you plan on coming in now or are you going to stand out in the rain, gaping like a fish all night?"  
  
Ken shook his head to clear it and stepped into the hallway, shutting and locking the door behind him. He followed Yohji up the stairs that led to their 'living area' as they called it.   
  
"Why were you out so late, anyway, Ken-Ken?"  
  
"Don't call me that. And I couldn't sleep."  
  
Yohji grinned wickedly, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto one of the kitchen chairs, watching Ken open the fridge and take out a soda. "Aya and Omi fucking like bunnies too loudly again?"  
  
Ken sputtered and started choking, throwing Yohji a glare as the snickering blonde hit him on the back a couple times. "Wh-what?!"  
  
"Take it easy, soccer boy. It was an honest question."  
  
"Honestly perverted! I'd like to not think about my friends' sex lives, if that's at all possible. Hentai."  
  
Aya and Omi had been dating for close to two months, but had only revealed it to Ken and Yohji just a week and a half ago. Well, to Ken anyway. Yohji had already known, having had come home one night to catch Aya and Omi going at it on the sofa. Omi had blushed crimson at this information, while his lover had just gave Yohji the patented Glare 0'Impending Doom. Unfortunately it had no affect on the grinning playboy.  
  
Ken didn't really mind that his two friends were seeing each other, and knew that they cared for each other by their gazes. Aya's could be actually loving when he didn't know any one but Omi was looking. It was rather cute, actually.  
  
"You walk in on them and see if you don't start splurting blood out your nose." Before Ken could say one world in retaliation, Yohji had walked passed him and out of the kitchen towards their separate bedrooms. "'Night, Ken-Ken."  
  
The brunette watched him go silent before turning his attention to the window, watching the steady rain beat down over the darkened city.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: oiy, no matter how many pages I type it never seems enough for a decent chapter ^^; oh well.  
  
so anyways, that was chapter 1. review please and I shall write more! X3 


	2. chapter 2

next chapter! ^-^ this one mostly deals with a memory of Nagi's. enjoy! ^_^  
  
special thanks to my reviewers: Box(I know! NagixKen fics seem to hardly ever be finished ;_; It really sucks, and especially for that reason I'm determained to finish this story ^-^ I'm glad you enjoy it so far, I hope you continue to!=), Scratches(thanks for the review tho you've never seen the show ^-^ I love you!), Uzumaki-sama(yes, the pairing is very unlikely but just too adorable not to love! ^_^ a KenxNagi fan yay! ::glomp:: I'll definitely keep continuing=)  
  
oh! just a short note. Kentarou's last name, Suteneko, translates as "stray cat" =3 how fitting XD  
  
~*~  
  
The dirt kicked up a little each time his sandals hit the road, hakama(1) clad legs pumping as he ran passed markets and restaurants. A gate slowly came into view, a teenage boy waiting patiently against it. A smile was on his lips and his brown hair was hanging into his bright green eyes.  
  
"I was beginning to give up hope that you'd make it today, Nagi-kun."  
  
The boy slid to a stop in front of him, bowing respectfully. "Sorry, Kentarou-sensei. I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
The older brunette smiled at him. "I've told you before, Nagi-kun, just call me Ken." He turned and pushed the gate open, going inside. Nagi straightened and followed.  
  
The next few hours were spent with Kentarou teaching his younger student samurai techniques, the two of them using fake wooden swords. Nagi jumped to the side, avoiding Kentarou's attack. He landed and thrust his wooden sword forward, only to have it blocked by his teacher's. In a flash he was on his back for the seventh time that day, staring up dazedly at the sky and the wind knocked out of him. Kentarou's smiling face came into view, eyes bright with suppressed laughter.  
  
"You're getting better."  
  
Nagi snorted in disbelief and took the offered hand, allowing the samurai to help him to his feet. "I always lose."  
  
"This isn't about losing and winning," Kentarou said, brushing Nagi's clothes off for him, "it's about learning how to handle yourself. When we first began it would only take a few moments for you to end up on the ground."  
  
Nagi sighed, saying nothing. His fingers loose on his wooden sword's handle. All he wanted was to be as good as Kentarou, and to be able to be a samurai like him. Then maybe, just maybe, the older boy would stop treating him like a kid.  
  
"He's never going to learn anything that way, Ken-kun."  
  
They turned their heads at the new voice, a samurai with blue hair and sideburns standing there smirking at them. Nagi immediately scowled.  
  
"Kanta-kun," Ken greeted with a smile, walking over to hug his friend. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Around." Kanta took Ken's wood sword, twirling it in his hand. "You still teach with these stupid things?"  
  
"They're necessary for students not yet ready for a real katana."  
  
"I'm ready!" Nagi insisted, glare remaining on Kanta. He'd never liked that man, something about him just wasn't right.  
  
"Are you, little bishounen?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No," Kentarou disagreed. "You're not ready, Nagi. We'll stick with the wooden swords, they'll help you prepare for the real thing."  
  
"Nonsense," said Kanta. "No one can learn what it's like to use a real katana by practicing with an overgrown splinter." He tossed the fake weapon aside and pulled his sharp katana from it's place sticking in his belt. "Let me show him what it takes."  
  
Before Kentarou could protest, Nagi had grabbed his teacher's sword, which had been resting against a tree nearby and faced Kanta. He held it up, posed and ready.  
  
"Nagi, I said no!"  
  
Both challengers ignored Kentarou, a smirk appearing on Kanta's face. He charged at his younger opponent, ready to show him what it really took to become a samurai. Ken could do nothing but watch as metal clashed together. Nagi kept his eyes on the blue-haired man, remembering the things his teacher had taught him. He attacked and defended with skill that was still not totally developed, but well on it's way. Unfortunately, he got a little too confident and blood splattered forth as Kanta's sword sliced across his chest. The younger boy stumbled back with a pained cry, hand going to his wound as his teacher called out to him.  
  
Kanta watched in amusement as Kentarou ran forward to help his student. "Pathetic," he said, raising his katana so that the sun shone off Nagi's spilled blood that stained the blade. "You have a lot to learn, kid."  
  
"Kanta get out of here!" Kentarou yelled at him, furious. The wound on Nagi's chest wasn't as deep as it looked, but still. He was just a kid! Kanta had no right. No fucking right! "I said go!!"  
  
Kanta's smirk didn't fade as he complied with the demand, turning and walking away. "I suggest, Ken-kun, that you teach that child a little better for next time." And then he was gone.  
  
Ignoring those words, Kentarou took Nagi inside his school and opened his stained robe, the fabric pooling around the younger brunette's waist so he could get at the bleeding wound. He cleaned it up, apologizing as Nagi winced in pain, then carefully wrapped it. "You'll be alright," he said, tenderness clear in his voice. "You gave me quite a scare."  
  
"It's all that bastard's fault," Nagi said, fists clenched. "He shouldn't have shown up in the first place, I don't get why your friends with him. He's nothing but a.." His voice faltered as he found himself in Kentarou's warm embrace, the older boy being careful not to put any pressure on the newly acquired wound. "K-Ken-sensei?"  
  
"I was so scared.." the older boy murmured, sliding his fingers into Nagi's soft hair. "So scared.."  
  
Nagi's fists slowly unclenched. His hands lifted, hesitated a moment, then slid around Kentarou's waist as he returned the hug. "Ken.."  
  
~*~  
  
Nagi jolted awake and sat up, putting a hand to his forehead. That dream.. His room was dark, as was outside. The digital clock beside his bed shown it was 2:35 am in bold green letters. The brunette sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he flipped the lamp on with his powers, the bulb's soft glow illuminating the room without too much pain to his eyes. It'd been so long since he dreamt of the past. Of *him*. But seeing him in the graveyard must have thrown everything off more than he thought, and Nagi was overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to see the Weiss assassin again. But how? Siberian didn't remember him, or what they had so very long ago. The time when the Samurai's sword ruled was many years ago, but to Nagi, it felt like yesterday.  
  
The brunette unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at his revealed chest, a mostly faded scar marked his skin diagonally from that day in another lifetime, when Kanta's blade met his flesh. It was a day he'd never forget.  
  
Nagi placed his hand to that mark, remembering Kentarou's gentle touch. So full of tenderness, and love..  
  
"I won't lose you like last time, Ken. You're mine."  
  
~*~  
  
(1) : Hakama's are baggy pants from Ancient Japan that went over a robe. They tie around the waist in both the front and back, and have two pleats in the back while six pleats are in the front. (for those who didn't know ^-^) 


End file.
